WNPG Classification Scheme
The WNPG (Wallace II No Photosynthesis Gang) is a classification scheme for Dispeculates. This may not resemble the canon classification. [[Gomphiobia|'Gomphiobia']] (gomphies) Kitrinorhina (káthetibrachian gomphies) * Phytocorythopterygia (shark gomphies) ** Yellow-Winged Butterfly Crestfin ** Phytovorida (proboscid shark gomphies) *** Phytovorus Mimus *** Panzercaris * Xylonyxia (land gomphies or bark-nailed gomphies) ** Lumbercow ** Leorhinoidea (beast gomphies) *** Vortodorsus *** Chnoudinychia (fuzz beast gomphies) **** Leonix **** Conturitizauroidea (runner gomphies) ***** Smiloshia (blademouths) ****** Smilorhinus thisskus ****** Snowy Shadow ***** Conturitizauri (conturitizaurins) ****** Fuzzbuckets ****** Cryosauria (ice saurians) ******* Snow Sprinter ******* Uniparrionia (fused runners) ******** Conturitizaur ******** Uniparrion Thorasmilia (non-káthetibrachian gomphies) * Planacorporia (flat bodied gomphies) ** Algamimus flossetis ** Turpiscarnifexia (bug gomphies) *** Turpiscarnifex mesomelas *** Exhibuita vulgaris * Psalidizopistria (flipper gomphies) ** Psalidizosmilia (bird gomphies) *** Scissor Beak *** Ornithosmilidae ** Thorakismenikefaloidea (fish gomphies) *** Skintia (skint gomphies) **** Skint **** Ianculipistrida (carp gomphies) ***** Pterapistridae ***** Iaculidae *** Giraffapleurodontia (lobed fish gomphies) **** Xenopleurodon **** Diabokismenikefalia (articulated fish gomphies) ***** Thorakismenikefali psaria ***** Diabonia (devil gomphies) ****** Diabolus ****** Giraffapiscatoria (land fish gomphies) ******* Daemonium '' ******* Giraffapiscatorida (giraffe gomphies) ******** Giraffapiscator ******** Arborepiscatoria (climbing fishers) ********* Arborecursor ********* Caelipiscator Ambulonantida (ambulonantids) Panoplonantida (panoplonantids) * [[Celernantida|'Celernantida']] (celers) ** Sac Grazer ** Sheemaria (beast celers) *** Quinqueoambuloidea (water celers) **** Mouthwalker **** Quinqueoculioidea (shark celers) ***** Phalangesdontidae ***** Quinqueoculis *** Sheecakoidea (land celers) **** Papicakos **** Grandiarmia (legged celers) ***** Sheecooms ***** Terrarmia (hand celers) ****** Terrarmis ****** Volanbrachia (armed celers) ******* Great Grapple Arm ******* Volanmaris *[[Panoplovita|'Panoplovita']] (ploves) ** Lumbering fish ** Cryophagia (legged ploves) *** Frost feeder *** Volakryva (cuticle limbed ploves) **** Rostiumentumsia (sting limbed ploves) ***** Rostium ***** Operikryva (land ploves) ****** Operimentums ****** Sand lurks **** Wallaciavermia (true limbed ploves) ***** Volavitoidea (manta ploves) ****** Moustache whale ****** Flying panoplovitan ***** Reproboscidae (false manta ploves) ****** Pluteustega ****** Uaccamarinae (swimming ploves) ******* Needle Worms ******* Wallatee [[Ambulospeculida|'Ambulospeculida''']] (ambules) * Coralmonties (sea ambules) ** Coral Worm ** Zomonties * Equipodarida (land ambules) ** Thalassopodarida (bug ambules) *** Thalassopodaridae *** Saurianguia (snake bugs) **** Megalarboranguis **** Parasitoravdia (stick ambules) ***** Lizardbug ***** Parasitic Stick ** Trogloaltia (beast ambules) *** Gunnaspecula (arthroambules) **** Vadumspecula **** Equitembestioidea (armoured ambules) ***** Patella ***** Equilukia (land armoured ambules) ****** Equitembestia ****** Geolukia (rock backs) ******* Gunnaluk ******* Orientagrylla (cricket ambules) ******** Eastern beach hopper ******** Celerophagia (prairie backs) ********* Pagidakriketidamorpha (runner backs) ********** Callicorp ********** Pagidakriketioidea (clawed backs) *********** Trap cricket *********** Geophagia (miner backs) ************ Rock eater ************ Sporanti ********* Tetrarmidae (armour walkers) ********** Veleroviditiae (nail walkers) *********** Celerocolidas *********** Absconditculdae ********** Cornipedae (crown runners) *********** Ungesadvadis *********** Corunanixia (goat ambules) ************ Exacavidae boreas ************ Lutornixia (trampelers) ************* Corunanixis ************* Lutorlactus *** Bestialtia (dominant ambules) **** Xenovenatoria (light ambules) ***** Troglobite predator ***** Celeravia (wing ambules) ****** Celeralas ****** Xenoavia (xenoavians or alienbirds) ******* Aervenatoria (tall xenoavians) ******** Aervenator ******** Xenotherium ******* Sicutavia (short xenoavians) ******** Southern Shiver Bird ******** Sicut avis **** Hesperodromea (runner ambules) ***** Altia (high jumping ambules) ****** Jumper ****** Oroungulata (hoofed jumpers) ******* Mountain sprinter ******* Renoungulus ***** Araneanyxia (spider clawed ambules) ****** Arborocaptia (soft climbers) ******* Bestia captiosus ******* Arborgnatha (mouth climbers) ******** Chirognathusidae ******** Aborovagusia (badger ambules) ********* Arborserpereidae ********* Pellisvagusidae ****** Chartidromea (paper runners) ******* Hesperosadvadia (spider sprinters) ******** Plesiohippo Aquatilium ******** Hesperonychia (clad runners) ********* Western clad runner ********* Mega equus ******* Araneaformeoidea (spider hunters) ******** Falcoformia (agile spider hunters) ********* Araneaformes ********* Falcoptoidea (paper birds) ********** Falcoptidae ********** Paper Hawk ******** Fleatopsia (sucker faces) ********* Tongue of horror ********* Pelorotopsia (monster faces) ********** Pelorotopsidae ********** Fleamimoidea (monster hunters) *********** Fleaboscis *********** Osteomimoidea (armoured hunters) ************ Bonedog ************ Sauromimus = Category:Dispeculata Category:Animal Storage Category:Taxonomy